A Lord's Companion
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: Rose died trying to save the Queen...Lissa. How is it that our dearest Dimka and Christian cope? Dimka/Christian YAOI don't like don't read!


**Dimitri X Christian This is my first VA Fanfic...so be nice! It was written in my 6th Period AP English Class, and i only had one hour, so if there are any typos or grammar mistakes, deal with it. what matters is the Dimka/Christian love. AND, I was being watched, so I am uploading this before i get my iPod (okay, so it's my friends iPod...I'm not rich!) taken away by the sub. ** (Yes, I'm in high school, deal with it.) ****

**I'm a sophomore...figured you'd like to know...well not for long, theres one and a half weeks of school left...then I'll be a Junior! Yay! :D  
><strong>

Dimitri being the tall tan and shoulder length brown haired 25 year old had every ounce of his living will working against him whenever Lord Christian Ozera bid him come. Although Lord Ozera was barely legal at the age of 19, Dimitri couldn't refuse a single command, not only because he was sworn to protect him, but because Christian was the only thing he had topics for ever since Rose had died along with Queen Lissa protecting the damphir' civil rights at a Royals' meeting.

Now Dimitri and Christian only had each other even though they knew it was such a cliché. They weren't gay exactly, not for anyone else at least, and it didn't really count because it was just between them. They knew what it felt like. Both having lost their soon to be wives. They protected each other and helped each other get through their "rough patches" they especially liked helping each other with that one, because it helped them too. And they needed comforting often... Like every night.

At least everything was all right until Christian broke down in tears when he saw Queen Lissa's ring. He broke down in tears turning bright red tears streaming down his face. "Christian?" Dimitri said breaking into the bathroom, it's the only place where he could be alone, well, as alone as he could be without Dimka breathing down his neck for protection. "Go away Dimka" Dimitri paced the small room thinking whether it was a good idea or not. He decided against it and healed down to his young lover.

" No, Christian. You need me and I don't know how else to make you feel better, so maybe a shower will calm you down. We both know that they're gone and won't come back. We can't do anything about that, now can we?" Christian shook his head, and got up. " I'll take a shower to calm down. Since it'll make you happy." He turned on the shower and began taking his shirt off revealing his Moroi abs and other sculpted muscles. Dimitri licked his lips... Before he cleared his throat and walked out of the bathroom when the water turned on. Dimitri hesitated at the door when Christian got in and began his shower. He couldn't stand it anymore and walked back in, undressed himself and stood by the shower's door.

He walked in and grabbed the soap. He began to wash Christian's back, and he moaned.

"I hate you." Dimitri laughed and began to nip at Christian's neck. Eventually, Christian gave in and began to turn and face Dimka. But Dimitri shooke his head and turned him back. "No, it's my job to please _you_ remember?" Christian grimaced, but he let the older Dhampir take control, to tell the truth, it always turned them on.

Dimitri rubbed his fingers in soap and began to rub his entrance. Christian began toying with his member being fully animated about it. Dimitri smiled. Christian looked up at him and Dimitri gave him what he wanted, a kiss, at first slow and sweet then hot and passionate, Dimitri licking at the bottom of Christian's lips begging for entry. they fought for dominance of tounges and Christian actually won this time.

Dimitri backed up Christian chest first against the shower wall. Dimitri was taking his time rubbing Christian just to tease him." Ngh! Please.." Dimitri knew that he had Christian under his wraps. He also knew that he was rock hard and was going to need release soon because he's been waiting for this for a long time. He slipped a finger in, earning a loud-ish moan from Christian. he knew it wouldn't take much to get him off, and began to put his own dick in Christian's cavern.

Christian backed up against Dimka's dick, filling himself up to the hilt. Moaning and thrusting, they began to lose control and sense of what's right. Dimitri wasn't planning on letting Christian down, so he grabbed onto his dick and began to thrust at a different speed, to make him come in even more ecstasy than before. Christian began to feel a tingle in his lower abdomen and knew he was close, but not yet there.

After several minutes of non stop thrusts and moans, Christian came all over the shower wall and wobbled on his knees. Dimitri caught him and finished washing them both up.

**Sorry its short, but hey, i did this during school hours, and i gotta say, for one free period, it's pretty good. also, i didnt feel like going back and adding in more. **

**Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON PEOPLE!  
><strong>


End file.
